Better the Devil You Know
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: Aria saves Shepard's life when the Commander is attacked on Omega, while she dresses her wounds, the Asari take time to 'admire' the saviour of the galaxy. FemShep/ Aria. (Oneshot)


**I love the paring of Femshep/Aria, I think they should have done a lot more with it in the game. Aria is such an amazing character, after playing the Omega DLC i just had to write this.**

 **The oneshot is shot set at any particular time, its just something I felt I needed to write.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

 _Title: Better the devil you know_

 _Summary: Aria saves Shepard's life when the Commander is attacked on Omega, while she dresses her wounds, the Asari take time to 'admire' the saviour of the galaxy. FemShep/ Aria. (Oneshot)_

 _Warnings: Violence, sexual themes, swearing_

 _Characters: Aria T'loke and Female Shepard_

 _Rated – T_

 **Better the devil you know**

There was not much that went on in Omega that Aria didn't know about. In fact, there was nothing that escaped the Pirate Queen's ever watchful eye when it came to protecting her domain. She knew the Blood Pack were using orphans to transport drugs through the station. She knew about the sudden increase of Vorcha in the slums below Afterlife, hell, she even knew about the underground resistance that was hell bent on her destruction. Nothing but a group of human do-gooders who thought it would be fun to play hero.

None of that interested her.

However, when she looked down from her 'throne', across the dance floor, and towards the booths where a certain Commander sat. She couldn't help but feel intrigued. Ever since Selena Shepard had helped her take Omega back, Aria had found herself thinking about the charming renegade. She had seen the Commander in a different light, she was not the do-gooder Aria always thought the human to be. She was strong, mysterious…dangerous. Three qualities that the Asari found very endearing.

She watched as the young woman laughed with her crew, her loud boisterous laugh, challenging the rhythmic beating of the music. In one hand she held a bottle of beer, the beverage held limply between three digits as she rested it on the table and her other arm was possessively wrapped around a young Maiden, an image that caused a strange pang of jealously to emit from the Matriarchs chest.

She thought back to the kiss she gave Shepard. Forceful, demanding, possessive. The way the woman's lips felt on her own, the spicy scent of the human's unexpected arousal, the way Shepard had parted her own lips just as Aria had pulled away. The look on the humans face, confused, curious, flustered.

Bray interrupted her from her thoughts, a daring hand placed on her shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. Shepard had helped a 'drunk' Baterian out of the club, a well-known thug and wanna-be bounty hunter. The spectre just so happened to have a very prosperous bounty on her head.

It was not hard to find Shepard, she just followed the gunfire. She rushed towards the sound of discharging fire arms, barely dodging the armoured Baterian that flew backwards out an the alleyway, a blue glow surrounding his body as he hit the opposite wall with a bone crushing thud.

Aria peered round the corner, watching with fascination as the human woman broke the neck of another Baterian, lifting her gun with strong arms to shoot another two attackers. The Asari was mesmerized by the violent gracefulness of the movement. _If gunning down a bunch of thugs could be considered graceful._

Shepard was suddenly knocked off her feet as a Krogan charged her, causing the Commander to fly into the wall, hitting her head. Aria couldn't help but flinch as the human's skull bounced off the wall with a sickening crack. She barely had time to react before a rather large Baterian drove a long blade into the Commanders stomach, causing the human to cry out and fall to her knees.

Aria charged, a brilliant blue engulfing her body like flames. She took the Krogan out first, throwing a series of warps to break through his armour, a bullet to the head made him crumple to the floor. She turned to the two Baterian thugs, pathetically cowering behind a dumpster. She made short work of them both, watching as they fell to the floor in a lifeless heap.

She watched the life drain from the last attacker's eyes as she strangled him, a pleasurable sensation coursing through her body as her eyes went black. Her hands, tight around his neck. 

When she finely made it to the Commanders side, the woman was unconscious, her long blood red hair sticking to a sweaty forehead, her tanned skin, already beginning to show signs of bruising.

Aria felt for a pulse, feeling the rhythmic beating of life against her slender fingers. She moved her eyes to the blade that lay discarded by the Commanders head, squinting her eyes as the sharp metal glinted with a putrid green shine. _Poison._ She clenched her jaw, a look of indifference on her face as she noticed the red stains painting the marines hands. 

"Do you ever have a normal day Shepard?" She asked the unconscious woman with a purse of her lips.

In one fluid movement, the Asari picked the injured Commander up, surprised at how light the woman was in her arms. She stepped over the dead thug on the floor. Her hills clicking as she made her way out of the ally.

She took the Commander to her apartment. A large studio that overlooked the beautifully dark Omega skyline. Aria placed the human on her couch, scowling as a dark red stained the white leather.

Kneeling down she pulled Shepard's shirt up, inspecting the wound. Medi-gel would help, but the poison would slow the healing process considerably, and there was still that head wound to take care of.

When she had finished dressing the wounds, Aria took a moment to inspect the women before her. She had never really seen the Commander out of her armour, never thought she would see the woman under the battle suit, but as the solider lay unconscious on her leather couch, Aria could not help but trail her eyes down the human's impressive body.

The Asari started from the top, her eyes trailing down the long red hair that flowed passed the woman's shoulders, they dawdled over the Commanders long neck, the skin of her pronounced collar bones glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Her gaze shifted to the small but appealing curve of her breasts, the tight well-toned contour of her stomach and her perfectly rounded hips that sat above long muscular legs. The women's skin was tanned, marred with only a few faint scars and a tattoo sat on the woman's left hip, intricate lines painting her skin to form a beautifully shaded wing.

Aria's eyes moved towards the Commanders face, daring to reach out and caress the long scar that crossed her lips. When Shepard stirred, Aria instantly withdrew, arms crossing over her chest with a stern expression on her face.

The human opened her eyes, emerald green pupils staring up at the pirate queen with confusion.

"Aria?" She said weakly, flinching as she tried to sit up.

"You're bleeding on my couch Shepard." Aria said, barely containing a smirk as the human looked up at her, a puzzled expression etching her features.

"Ah…" Shepard said, looking down at her bare stomach, slowly pulling down her top and clearing her throat. "Sorry."

"Next time you pick a fight with a gang of thugs, I might just leave you on the side of the street." Aria said, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. Taking amusement at the sheepish way Shepard got to her feet. "I really liked that couch."

Shepard rubbed the back of her head, looking between the bloodstained couch, to the scowling Asari and stood next to her.

"Sorry." The Commander said, her eyes still squinting in confusion.

"Aren't you going to thank me, for saving your life?" Aria questioned sternly. Shepard looked at her, nodding.

"Ah…Thanks."

"Good, now get out."

The Matriarch watched as Shepard shuffled towards the door, her eyes falling to the human's rear with a cheeky smirk.

"Oh, and Shepard. That's a great tattoo by the way."

She took pleasure in the way the Commanders cheeks turned an excellent shade of red.

Still smirking she sat down on her couch, resting her ankle on her knee. Her eyes fell to the dark stain that blemished the leather.

She really did like this couch.

* * *

 **I had just finished playing the Omega DLC for what seems like the hundredth time, this thought just popped into my head. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
